


Back to reality

by ParisianAmour



Series: gabenath one-shots [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:48:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21861709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ParisianAmour/pseuds/ParisianAmour
Summary: When Gabriel sees his future, he decides it’s not what he really wants.
Relationships: Emilie Agreste & Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth, Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth & Nathalie Sancoeur, Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth/Nathalie Sancoeur
Series: gabenath one-shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1659046
Comments: 4
Kudos: 51





	Back to reality

The battle was going strong, hawkmoth had just made a new Akuma that granted your inner most deepest dreams and thoughts. Ladybug and chatnoir were at a bit of a struggle with this one, they had been battling hawkmoth and trying to stop the Akuma for a while now and were starting to become worn out.  
——————————————

Nathalie was in the mansion not caring that much about the Akuma that had just risen. She thought that if it was really serious she would transform and go out and help Gabriel fulfill his one and only dream of bringing Emilie back. 

She was watching the news to make sure she stayed up to speed with the battle and to make sure she wasn’t needed in any circumstances to assist hawkmoth. 

She had figured out this Akuma was one that granted you your dreams, Nathalie had wondered what would have happened if she had gotten hit...

Would she still have the life she has now?

Would she be in a relationship?

Would she and Gabriel have anything special between them?

But All that she knew is that the man of her dreams would appear in her dream if she was hit, she didn’t know in what situation or term, whether they would love each other or keep it strictly business. 

But soon enough Nathalies thoughts were disturbed by a masculine shout coming from the news. Her head shot up to look at her phone just in time to see that Gabriel had just been hit by his own akuma. 

“Oh shit, here we go” Nathalie had said with a hint of happy sarcasm to her voice. She knew what Gabriel was going to see in his dream and she didn’t want to have to deal with the aftermath of a depressed man who had just seen his dead wife and had seen his vision of a perfect life.  
——————————————

Hawkmoth was lying on the ground felling very dizzy, he had tried to stand up and just fell back down, he couldn’t even sit up. 

After a few minutes he found a cloud of white smoke come across his vision and then he found himself back home in his atelier and next to him on one of the couches was Emilie. 

Gabriel was gobsmacked, he couldn’t believe what he was seeing. His wife that he was trying to bring back for years, risking his assistant and his sons lives, was sitting right in front of him, reading a book. 

Talking about his assistant, where was she. He needed to know his schedule for the day. 

He looked over at Emilie as she looked up from her book and gave him a warm smile before getting up and giving him a peck on the cheek. 

“Are you alright Gabriel. It looks like you’ve seen a ghost”

“Dont worry darling, I’m just a bit s-shocked”

“It’s alright Gabriel, I’m still a bit shocked as well, but we can overcome this, loss is a very hard thing to deal with, especially when it’s someone who made such an impact in our lives, but I am here for you and we will get through this together”

“Wait what?! What loss? Who’s loss? Emilie-“

Before Gabriel could finish, the cloud of white smoke overcame him again and he found him self dressed in black with Emilie and Adrien at his side. 

He looked around and saw a few people he knew, like jagged stone and his assistant penny and the mayor and his wife with their daughter Chloé, who all seemed to also be dressed in black and had mournful looks on their faces. 

As Gabriel looked down he saw a head stone engraved with the name Nathalie Sancoeur 1987-2019  
In loving memory of a friend,sister, daughter and assistant who changed the lives of everyone she turned to. 

Gabriel felt like he couldn’t breathe, he felt like someone had thrown him into an endless bowl of water and had pushed him under to never be seen again. 

He couldn’t believe what was happening, he must be dreaming, he had to be dreaming!

His eyes started to fill with tears, he was so confused, he didn’t know what was going on. 

He was scared to admit it but he was secretly starting to give up on getting Emilie back and was starting to develop feelings for his assistant. 

He started to feel light headed, until the white smoke had clouded his vision once again and he had found himself in the middle of a rooftop in Paris passed out.  
——————————————

As soon as Nathalie had seen the news she transformed into mayura and head off into the city to look for hawkmoth. 

After a long while of trying to look for him she had found him in the middle of a rooftop passed out. 

She had tried to wake him up but try as she might, she couldn’t get him to wake up. 

At one stage he was frowning with his face turning as white as a ghost and a few minutes later he had tears coming out of his eyes. 

She couldn’t deal with the fact that she couldn’t tell if he was happy or sad or what was happening. 

Mayura had raised her hand and brought it down onto his right cheek making a loud cracking noise that echoed through the crisp cold air, as she tried to wake him up. 

His facial expressions had stopped, had she woken him up?

Nothing was happening, she was starting to get worried, what had she done ?! Mayura thumped her head down onto his chest and had started sobbing ever so slightly. 

She never thought she would say this but she had whispered into his chest “where are you ladybug and chat noir?” She needed them to capture the Akuma and release all of the damage that it had done.  
——————————————

Hawkmoth had gained back his consciousness and had jolted back up hitting mayura on the head. 

“Ow!... Hawkmoth, you’re alright!” Said mayura as she leapt into his arms and hugged him. 

He was still in great shock.  
His mind was confused.  
Who was alive and who was dead. 

He turned to mayura just as the magic ladybugs came and swept all of the damage away. 

“Oh mayura! You’re alive!” He had said joyfully. 

“Of course I am. Why wouldn’t I be?” 

He went on to tell her about the scenes in his dream leaving out the important detail that he couldn’t relive, and how he realized he didn’t want that lifestyle. He apologized to her and told her he was sorry for letting her use the broken miraculous.  
——————————————

Once the two of them had both got home to the mansion and detransformed Nathalie and Gabriel were sitting down on the chairs in the lounge having a peaceful rest of their afternoon. 

Until Nathalie had decided to speak up. 

“ Gabriel, when you were dreaming, close to the end you were crying. I know I’m not one to intrude, but what actually happened, if you don’t mind me asking, you seemed fine at the beginning, until something set you off“

“I-it’s fine Nat, it’s in the past”he said with his eyes starting to glisten. 

“Gabriel, you know I’m here if you need to talk”

He took a deep breath, in and out,  
“I-in my dream, o-on one of the s-scenes, Emilie, Adrien and I and a few o-others were all dressed in b-black huddling around a gravestone with mournful l-looks on our faces and I was confused a-at the time until I looked down and it read.  
N-Nathalie S-s-sancoeur 1987-2019  
I-In loving m-memory of a friend,s-sister, daughter and a-a-assistant who changed the lives of e-everyone she -“ before Gabriel could finish, his body started racking with the force of his sobbing. 

Nathalie didn’t have the emotional or physical capacity to talk to him, she was in shock, so instead she just wrapped her arms around him in a tight embrace and rubbed small little circles on his back, just like he did for her one night when she had recently found out that her brother had just passed away. 

But that’s a story for another time. 

Once he had calmed down Nathalie had given him a platonic peck on the cheek and walked off to go and grab him some water. 

“ I’m sorry Nat, I’m sorry you had to see that” he apologized once she had given him his glass of water 

“It’s alright Gabriel. You’re back in reality, it’s going to be ok”

“I’m sorry Nathalie, but I can’t keep risking your life anymore, I want to give up on Emilie, I’m so sorry, but I can’t bear the thought of you leaving me forever and me never being able to see you again, I wouldn’t be able to function. I’m sorry”

“Gabriel you don’t need to be sorry, but I am prepared to sacrifice myself, I would do anything for you, your happiness is my happiness “ she said with the brims of her eyes close to spilling over with tears. 

“No Nathalie, I can’t, I’m moving on. I will never let you risk your life for the family again”

“But gabri-“

“Nathalie, I want to move on from Emilie with you!” He said with quick desperation. 

“With me?!” This was Nathalies dream!

“Yes Nat, with you” he said as he leaned over the arm of his chair and brushed her hair out of her face before holding the side of her cheek as she leaned into his touch. 

“Nathalie sancoeur, would you like to move on with me and be mine?”

“Yes Gabriel, I would like that very much”

“I love you Nat”

“I love you to Gabriel”

They both leaned in and shared a short chaste kiss filled with happiness and love. 

This was the first time Gabriel had felt real joy and love since Emilie had left. 

Hopefully It was all happy days from here on.

**Author's Note:**

> Desperate for Gabenath prompts I need a brain booster  
> I will make sure to write for all the prompts I receive 💖


End file.
